Doors, especially entry doors for residential and commercial housing, often are provided with a partially or fully transparent window-like glazing panel called a lite that may be made of, for example, insulated glass or plastics, such as polycarbonate. Frames for the door lites are typically used for maintaining the glazing panel in place on the door. Typical door lite frames include two frame components or halves that are positioned on opposite sides of the glazing panel and fastened or otherwise interconnected to one another and to the door to secure the glazing panel to the door.
It is not convenient or efficient to transport assembled door lite frames because they are relatively bulky and take up much room. It is much more desirable to transport the door lite frames in an unassembled state. However, doing so can cause damage to the door lite frames in transport. With this in mind, it would be advantageous to provide improved door lite frame components that can be easily and cost-effectively nested together with one another for convenient and safe transport.